


Of Winners & Plastic Cups

by lilaevolet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, but they don't actually fuck so, i say fuck a lot, its supposed to be cute i guess, silly thing with silly boys, they're 15 in beginning and 17 in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaevolet/pseuds/lilaevolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is fifteen and it shouldn't matter that he can't seem to win the damn halloween best costume award, <i>but it does</i></p><p>Alternatively titled: It's not even halloween ffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Winners & Plastic Cups

Bokuto can't believe it. 

For the third consecutive year he only got a second place.

And for past three years the first place went to the same person.

He stands on the stage in his batman costume, holding his damn flower and tiny plastic cup. Why does winner get a bouquet, huh? And he bets their cup is not plastic, it looks far to nice. He grits his teeth.

He is fifteen and it shouldn't matter that he can't seem to win the damn halloween best costume award, _but it does._

Bokuto side eyes the winner accusingly. He's almost a head shorter than Bokuto, thin as a birch, his dark brown hair is a mess, his fringe so long it almost entirely covers his eyes. He's dressed as Edward Scissorhands and although it pains to admit him, the costume is actually really good. He probably didn't even have to use white paint to cover his face, because Bokuto knows for a fact, that the guy is naturally pale as a ghost.

They stand together for a group photo, Bokuto refusing to put a hand around the winner's waist, flashing his best _second place smile_ and then they're off the stage.

''I'm sorry'', Kuroo says, patting him on the back. ''He probably wins every year just because his parents bribe the judges or something''.

''Yeah, his customes aren't even that good'', Sawamura agrees, bumping Bokuto's hip with his own.

''Well actually I think they are pretty ama –'', Oikawa starts but Kuroo cuts him off, putting his hand over Oikawa's mouth.

''Lets go eat something, I heard they have mean canapes this year''. Kuroo frees Oikawa from his hold and put his hand on the small of Bokuto's back, leading him to the buffet.

His friends stopped bothering with costumes when they were twelve - Kuroo is wearing cat ears headband he stole from his teammate and poorly drawn whiskers on his cheeks, Oikawa's face is covered with blue glitters and Sawamura is wearing his volleyball uniform. Bokuto would be appalled with their lack of effort but he's honestly just glad they still humor him and come every year.

They fill their plates with food and sit on the long bench at the side of the room and his friends start a debate about volleyball but Bokuto isn't in the mood to join them. He looks across the room, his eyes searching for the small brunet. He finds him next to a tall blond guy with narrow eyes who's dressed as a pirate. But his costume is so bad, one can hardly call him that. People are stopping to compliment the winner and the boy smiles shyly at them, not meeting their eyes. It irritates Bokuto to no end.

Before he realizes what's he doing, he's standing off the bench, making his way through the crowd, his eyes on the brunet. He can hear Kuroo and Sawamura calling after him but he chooses to ignore them.

He stops behind the boy and glares at his back, not knowing what to do now that he's actually here. Blond guy notices him, pauses mid sentence and coughs, looking at Bokuto with amusement. Brunet seems confused but he turns around after a moment and meets Bokuto's gaze, head slightly tilted as if he knew who he'll find standing behind his back. 

''Hey'', he offers and its the first time Bokuto sees his eyes clearly. 

''Uh, hey''. Bokuto doesn't know what to do. He came to tell this guy he'll win next year for sure so he doesn't need to bother coming, but now he's staring at brunet's hooded eyes and his mind is completely blank.

Boy watches him with mild amusement. ''Would you like something to drink?''

What? No. Of course he doesn't want anything to drink. What even. Is this a clever tactic to confuse him? Well Bokuto isn't falling for it.

''Look I just came by to tell you that I'll win next year so you better be prepared'' he utters, his voice dangerously high. Great, he sounds like an idiot.

''Oh'', boys says, averting his gaze. 

Bokuto puffs his chest, this was way easier than he thought it'd be. He turns away with a winning smirk, he has to tell Kuroo how good he was.

''Wanna bet?''

Bokuto halts in his step and turns around in disbelief. There's a tiny teasing smile playing on brunets lips. Bokuto's eyes widen.

''What?''. It comes out far too bewildered for his liking.

''Wanna bet you'll win next year?''

So that's how's it going to be, eh. 

''You bet your sweet ass I do'', Bokuto answers, eagerly. He won't let this tiny person beat him ever again. Brunet's lips form a small o and Bokuto wonders if it's too late to hit himself with nearest hammer in vicinity when he realizes what he just said. 

'Uh I mean – ''

''Loser gets to choose the prize''

Bokuto can't believe the nerve of this guy. ''You're so confident you'll win you want to give me te consolation prize?''

''Yes'', boy replies. His eyes are sparkling with mischief and Bokuto is utterly dumbfouned. 

''Fine'', he grunts, squinting his eyes menancingly. He doesn't wait for the answer before he stalks off in a huff.

He will win next year, if its the last thing he does.

 

~

 

Bokuto falls sick with a flu next year and when Kuroo calls him after the party, he doesn't asks who won because he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

 

~

 

This is it, he thinks. The year he finally takes home the first prize. No more plastic cups and single red roses fo him.

He gave a lot of thought on his costume and finally decided to go as a wolwerine. Bokuto doesn't want to brag but he knows he looks pretty damn fine. Even Oikawa said so, poking at his biceps in awe. He's wearing black pants and tight white tank top, his hair is perfectly styled and he even got Kiyoko to draw battle scars on his arms and face. Fake claws are taped to his knuckles and he tries exta hard to keep his arms to himself, not wanting to impale any of his friends.

Bokuto looks around the hall, searching for brunet but he doesn't see him anywhere. Maybe he got scared, he thinks, trying to convince himself he won't be disappointed if the boys doesn't show.

He's listening to Kiyoko talking about new addition to Karasuno, a first year manager when he hears Kuroo gasp. He looks at his friend, who's looking at something over Bokuto's shoulder, mouth wide open. ''What?'' he asks, raising his eyebrows, turning his head around to see what startled him. But when he does, he cant help but to gasp himself.

There he is, standing by the entrance and one look is enough to confirm that Bokuto is utterly and completely fucked. At first Bokuto isn't sure if he's seeing right. He grew up in the past two years and he's probably just a few centimeters shorter than Bokuto now, his hair is still a mess but now its more of _I just got thoroughly fucked in the toilet_ kind of messy. He's not hiding behind his fringe anymore, giving Bokuto full view of his eyes and when he describes them as _bedroom eyes_ in his mind, he realizes he is done for. What gives him the final blow is boy's costume. He's dressed as the little red riding hood and Bokuto would laugh at the irony if he wasn't so busy staring at boy's lean legs in white stockings. White fucking stockings. With a tiny red bows on each leg just below the hem of the skirt, for crying out loud. Bokuto takes in the rest of the costume and he can't help but to think about sinking his teeth in the smooth pale flesh, leaving red marks on the soft skin inside boy's milky thighs.

Bokuto tries to mentally repress the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers. He doesn't succeed.

To say he wasn't ready would be an understatement of the century. He doesn't think anything could ever prepare him for what's before him.

He just had to get hot, didn't he.

Couldn't let Bokuto win even once.

The boy winks when he catches Bokuto staring. 

Bokuto stares harder.

 

~

 

Later, when brunet collects his bouquet and first place cup, he whispers his name in Bokuto's ears. 

Bokuto is seventeen and he still hasn't won the damn halloween best costume award and it should probably matter but, when he holds Akaashi's slender waist and kisses him, _it doesn't._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://iwachann.tumblr.com/post/114772481317/bokuaka-8-or-iwaoi-38-or-both-8) as a part of some 'write a [drabble](http://iwachann.tumblr.com/post/114414591857/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)' thingy
> 
> promt taken from [this au list](http://iwachann.tumblr.com/post/113794273147/thebrassyopeningtoirresistible-a-list-of-aus-for)
> 
> also I apologize for the overuse of the word brunet


End file.
